Giuprin and The Prince
by Rani Konako
Summary: Chapter 2 : Suara itu terus menganggu Rin saat masuk istana../ "'Apa kau yakin? Kau yakin tidak menyesal? Jika 'pangeran' milikmu hilang dari kehidupanmu, Rin'/"... Kau masih tidak tahan ya? Padahal Ratu VII sudah memberimu obat.."/"Jadi.. Kau Rin? Gadis kecil yang dinantikan orang 'itu? Sebaiknya aku memberitahukannya kepadanya.." Ucap Mikuo sambil membelai rambut Rin pelan.
1. Chapter 1

Rani : Hen.. Akhirnya prolognya jadi juga!

Rin : -_- Hen? Begitukah? Baiklah tanpa banyak omong kita ke fic ya?

Rani : Un! Jangan lupa RnR yah~

A/N : Yah, saya sudah promosi di FB tapi ini kuperpanjang~ Dan ini baru awal~ Dan maafkan saya jika abal yak?

* * *

**Giuprin and The Prince.**

**Summary : Suasana istana sangatlah ramai, apa yang terjadi dengan Pangeran Lennorio? Kenapa Rin ikut menjadi Giuprin? /Chapter 1 : What Happened? / Update..**

**Disclaimer : Sampai hari kiamat.. Vocaloid itu milik Tuhan YME dan Yamaha. **

**Genre : Kira-kira genrenya apa? Saya bingung kuadrat!**

**Warning : Abal, typos, pendek..**

**Chara : Rin, Meito, Lennorio, Rinto.**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

**_Terlalu kuat.. Terlalu hebat…_**

**_Bahkan kami tidak bisa membuatnya putus.._**

**_Tali ini terlalu kita jaga.._**

* * *

Suasana di istana sangatlah ramai, semua orang begitu panik ketika mengetahui pangeran bernama Lennorio Kagavessa Konaza menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Cari Pangeran! Dia pasti ada disekitar sini!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata senada. Para prajurit kerajaan langsung berpencar.. Salah satu dari para prajurit tersenyum senang. Ia lalu berlari dan melihat seorang anak sedang membawa 5 kuda. '_Oh.. Menguntungkan sekali~_' Pikirnya lalu mendekati anak itu. Anak itu menengok dan melihatnya.

"Ah ya! Kau! Aku akan membeli kudamu untuk pencarian Pangeran!" Ucap prajurit itu menyerahkan 5 koin emas kepada anak itu. Anak itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah prajurit itu telah jauh dari negerinya. Ia lalu membuka pelindung kepalanya sambil tersenyum.. "Oh, akhirnya aku berhasil kabur dari istana Lennorio~ Hahaha!" Katanya tertawa. Yap, dialah sang pangeran yang berpura-pura menjadi prajurit. '_Ah.. Dengan begini aku bisa mencarinya.._' Pikir Lennorio sambil blushing. Lennorio mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Haah.. Kalau begini aku harus mengembara karna lupa dimana dia tinggal.. Betapa bakanya dirimu Lennorio karna tidak bertanya waktu itu..' Pikirnya sambil mengenggam kalung berbentuk F milik seseorang..

"Tunggu aku~ " Ucap Lennorio tersenyum.

* * *

**_Walaupun kita berpisah.._**

**_Tali ini membuat kita saling mengenang satu sama lain.._**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut honey blond sedang tiduran dikasurnya. Matanya mirip seperti warna langit menatap sedih langit-langit rumahnya. Perlahan air matanya mengalir dan membasahi pipinya serta membasahi laki-laki yang berada disebelahnya. Yah, seseorang yang tidur sekasur dengannya..

"Uggh.." Ucap orang itu. Mata azure terbuka perlahan.. Rambut honey blond yang digerai. Ia lalu memeluk gadis itu sambil mengusap kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama.. -_- Selalu saja membasahi tubuhku pagi-pagi.." Ucap orang itu lalu bangun dan menuju kamar mandi.. Sementara gadis itu hanya menyeka air matanya.. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah pita putih dan lalu mengikatnya ke kepalanya. Gadis itu lalu menuju meja riasnya dan melihat wajahnya di kaca yang tersenyum.

"Len.." Ucap gadis itu lalu menatap bayangannya.

"Mama Rin / Rinnaine Sweet Chou~ Jangan lupa masakan pisang goreng~" Ucap anaknya di kamar mandi. Rin langsung sweat drop mendengarnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian Rin tersenyum dan memasakan makanan untuk anaknya Rinto Sweet Chou. Anak hasil hubungannya dengan seseorang bernama Len yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Tidak anak tidak ayahnya~ Mereka sama-sama suka banana~ Hihihi~" Kata Rin mengingat Len. Rin tidak menyadari bahwa mukanya memerah.

"Jangan kaya orang *ila deh… Ngomong sendiri.." Ucap Rinto melihat Rin yang sedang tertawa.

DZING!

"AWAS KAU NGOMONG SEMBARANGAN!" Kata Rin kesal. Muka Rinto memucat. Rintopun langsung mengambil piring berisi pisang goreng dan jeruk. "EEH! JERUK AKU TUH!"

"Jaa~ Okaa-san!" Kata Rinto pamit. Rinto yang sudah berada didepan pintu lalu membuka pintunya.. Rin lalu berlari dengan cepat..

"JERUKKU JA!"

BLAM!

Pintu sudah tertutup rapat.. Sigh.. Telat bagi Rin untuk mencegah Rinto. Rin menghela napas dan duduk di kursi sebelah meja makan. Ia menatap jendela yang memancarkan kehangatan udara pagi. Rin menatap sedih. Rin lalu menghela napas dan pergi menuju keluar.

"Eh?" Ucap Rin kaget melihat sekelompok tentara kerajaan beserta Raja Riu dan Ratu Reilana yang menangis. '_Heh? Tumben sekali Ratu menangis ada apa ya?_' Pikir Rin lalu melihat ke arah seorang ksatria yang mempunyai rambut coklat dengan mata senada. Tentu saja ia kenal ksatria itu. Namanya adalah Meito sakire, teman Rin.

"Ehem!" Meito berdehem. Para rakyat lalu melihat Meito dengan serius. Meito mengambil napas dan melihat sebuah kertas panjang. "Warga kami yang terhormat.. Kami meminta gadis-gadis kalian untuk menjadi seorang Giuprin!" Kata-kata Meito membuat para gadis saling berbisik. Rin lalu tersenyum lembut. '_Mungkin ini adalah jalan yang tepat agar aku menemukannya.._' Batin Rin lalu mengedipkan matanya pada Meito.

"Aku bersedia!" Ucap Rin yang membuat semua memandangi Rin. Meito tersenyum dan menyilahkan Rin masuk kerajaan.

"Rin? Apa kau yakin? Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya padamu.." Kata Meito.

"Apa peraturannya?" Ucap Rin tersenyum lembut.

"Peraturannya…

* * *

**_Kita saling membuktikan.._**

**_Tapi.._**

**_Apakah akan berakhir bahagia? _**

* * *

Seseorang melihat ke arah Rin dan tersenyum lembut. Matanya yang berwarna merah sangatlah membuat semua orang disekitarnya menjauh.

"Kau gadis bodoh.. Jika kau lakukan itu.. Kau sama saja bunuh diri.." Katanya lalu pergi.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Rin : Waw.. Permulaan sedikit..

Len : Yah gapapapalah… Readers! Review please!*Puppy eyes*

Rani : Hem.. Maaf yah pendek.. Biar ada hubungannya~ Tunggu chapter 2~ Eh, Review please!

Len : Aku mana? Cuma disebut namanya doang!

Rani : -_- Entah? Nanti kau juga ada kok! Baiklah review!

Len : Please..*Puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Rani : Balik lagi dengan Rani Konako/Hananorae!

Riu : Nih! Aku beliin komik RE!*Ngasih komik RE*

Rani : Arigatou~ Rinny~ Lenny~ Bacakan balasan Ripiu dan disclaimer yah~ Ane mau baca~

Rin+Len : Ya.. Ya..

Balasan Ripiu :

**Rinoa little girl** : Wah ada Rinoa-san!

**Shana Granger** : Sha, dia lahir di jepang... Tidak ada tradisi bubur merah putih ^^" Ok thanks RnR and keep RnR!

**Ichigo Mei-chan** : Hehehe! Makasih Senpai! XD Ntar juga jelas di chappie berikutnya.. Makasih koreksinya and.. Thanks Ripiu and Keep RnR!

Ranii : Okeh! Kita ke Fic!

* * *

**Giuprin and The Prince**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **Karakter bukan milik Author Rani sampai kiamat melanda!

-mungkin ada OOC?

-Beberapa OC.

- Bahasa menjadi Gue Elo atau Aku kamu.

**-Alur sesat..(?)**

**Pairing :**

Rin X Len

Meito X Meiko

Riu X Reilana X ...

Mikuo X Rin

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't read! Udon like!(?)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"Apa peraturannya?" Ucap Rin tersenyum lembut.

"Peraturannya.. Kau tidak boleh berciuman dengan pangeran.." Kata Meito sambil menatap Rin serius. Lalu terukir sebuah senyuman lembut dari bibir Meito.

"..." Rin hanya memandangi Meito dengan menaikan satu alisnya. Meito bertambah bingung dengan apa yang Rin lakukan. Rin lalu memalingkan muka dan berkata.. "Menggelikan sekali.."

Baiklah? Rin sekarang tertawa kecil sambil memengang perutnya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup menahan tawanya dengan apa yang disebutkan Meito. Mana mungkin 'kan Rin mengenal pangeran Lennorio? Sungguh mimpi..

**_'Hey.. Kau sekarang bisa tertawa lepas.. Nanti... Tuhan akan menghukum tawamu..' _**

DEG!

"Su-suara darimana itu?" Kata Rin kaget mendengar sebuah suara. Meito hanya memasang wajah bingung dan menggeleng kepala.

"Memangnya ada suara? Aku tidak dengar apa-apa.." Ucap Meito tersenyum manis sambil melihat Rin. Rin menyipitkan matanya sambil berpikir. 'Aku mendengarnya sangat jelas! Tapi.. Apa artinya?' Guman Rin bingung sambil berpikir keras.

"Rin.." Ucap Meito yang membuyarkan lamunan Rin. Rin lalu menatap Meito dan tersenyum. "Baiklah kita harus segera ke 'Either Giuprin' Got it?"

"Apa itu Giuprin? Dan apa itu Either Giuprin?" Ucap Rin bingung. Meito lalu kaget dan melihat Rin dengan tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Jadi kau tadi asal mendaftar saja Rin?" Kata Meito kaget. Rin mengangguk pelan yang membuat Meito sakit kepala. "Haaaaah... Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan tentang semuanya.."

"Silahkan saja.. Meiko-chan... Hehehe.." Kata Rin yang mendapat sambutan pukulan di kepalanya. "Sadis!" Ucap Rin lagi. Meito hanya mendengus kesal dan berjalan 3 langkah. Lalu Meito melihat ke arah atas tersenyum.

"Giuprin.. Girl Guardian prince.. Ditugaskan sebagai penjaga setia salah satu pangeran. Mereka sangat dilarang berhubungan lebih jauh dari 'tuan' dan 'penjaga'. Oleh karna itu.. Mereka tidak boleh berciuman sama sekali.. Kecuali.." Ucapan Meito terputus melihat Rin melihatnya dengan serius sekali.

"Kecuali?" Kata Rin penasaran sambil menengok ke arah lain.

"Kau menemukan cara untuk memusnahkan 'segel' dari peraturan tersebut. Namun.. Belum ada yang pernah yang memusnahkan segel tersebut." Kata Meito lalu menyender di dinding sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Apa hukumannya bila ada yang melanggar?" Ucap Rin sangat serius mendengarnya. Rin meletakan tangannya di dagunya sambil melihat sekitar.

"Setelah 1 jam.. Mereka akan mati dalam keadaan tertidur sambil tersenyum." Kata Meito tersenyum pahit. "Ini pernah terjadi... Antara Raja Ritsu dengan Giuprin Luna Amanesia.."

"Hoo.. Jadi sekarang?" Ucap Rin.

"Kita harus ke Either Giuprin.." Kata Meito lalu berjalan.

"Untuk apa?" Guman Rin mengikuti Meito.

"... Yah, untuk menyegelmu.." Ucap Meito sambil memejamkan matanya.

**_'Apa kau yakin? Kau yakin tidak menyesal? Jika 'pangeran' milikmu hilang dari kehidupanmu, Rin?'_**

"Uugh..." Guman Rin sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. '_Lagi-lagi suara ini datang!_' Pikir Rin sambil memejamkan matanya.

**_'Hei.. Aku memperingatkanmu Rin.. Kau akan melupakan pangeran lamamu dan menyukai pangeran Lennorio...'_**

"DIAM!" Ucap Rin kesal. Entah kenapa suara itu membuatnya sangatlah pusing. Rin lalu memengang kepalanya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"Rin?" Kata Meito kaget dan bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Rin.

**_'Keras kepala...'_**

BRUUUUUUK!

Rin sudah pingsan dengan muka pucat pasi yang membuat Meito kebingungan setengah mati. Meito lalu mendekati Rin dan menguncang-guncangkan badan Rin sambil menyahuti nama Rin. Dengan rasa putus asa.. Meito mengendong Rin hingga sampai ke ruang pengobatan.

"Ada apa denganmu Rin? Kenapa kau sampai terjatuh begini?" Ucap Meito bingung.

* * *

**(Someone POV)**

* * *

"Hm... Menarik..." Ucapku takjub. Mataku memandang mereka dari kejauhan. Menakjubkan bukan? Ini akan menjadi cerita menarik bagi...

TRANG!

Astaga.. Untung hari ini aku memakai pelindung.. Kalau tidak aku akan mati! Dengan segera Aku menengok dan melihat seorang pria berbaju besi sedang menatapku sinis. Heh.. Dia ternyata datang kesini ya?

"Kau... Jangan macam-macam dengan mereka.. Apalagi kalau sampai merubah takdir mereka!" Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan pedangnya padaku. Aku melihatnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Aku tentu akan memban-" Ucapku terputus ketika dia mendekatiku dan... Menciumku..

BRUUUUUUK!

"... Kau masih tidak tahan ya? Padahal Ratu VII sudah memberimu obat.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku menatapnya sinis. Tubuhku sangat lemas. Benar-benar 'segel' ini mengangguku!

"Kau.. Jangan mengangguku!" Ucapku berusaha berdiri dan menjauhinya.

"Selama kau tidak membantu mereka.. Aku menjamin itu.." Gumannya sambil menghilang dariku.

"Cih!" Kataku lalu melirik Meito dan Rin. Aku memandang kepada Rin dengan sedih. "Aku.. Tidak mau terus menerus menjagamu dari jauh Rin.." Lirihku sedih sambil pergi.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"Huuaaaaaaaaaah! Kemana dia sih! Jangan bikin gue frustasi napa! tu anak!" Ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut teal dan mata hijau daun lembut. Dia mengacak rambutnya sambil melihat peta-peta yang dilingkari Lennorio.

**Tok.. Tok..**

"SIAPA LAGI!" Ucapnya mulai kesal mendengar ketukan pintu.

**DHEG...**

Orang yang baru mengetuk pintu jadi tidak enak dan merasa bersalah. Namun orang itu membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan.

"Mikuo-sama... Bolehkah aku masuk.. Aku Meito.." Ucap Meito sambil mengendong Rin yang pingsan. Mikuo langsung menengok dan melihat Meito sambil memejamkan mata. "Mungkin dia bisa istirahat disini.." Ucap Meito sambil menaruh Rin di kasur ruang pengobatan. Meito lalu

melihat Mikuo sambil sweat drop. Bagaimana ga? Mikuo lagi pundung di mejanya sambil memengang kepalanya.

"Haaaaaaah... Si pangeran kuncir ekor kuda itu kemana sieeeeh!" Ucap Mikuo sambil pundung dan ngacak rambutnya.

"Lah.. Kamu rempong amat sih Mikuo-sama.." Kata Meito sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"YA ELAH! LU KAYA GA TAU AJA! GUE 'KAN TABIB SEKALIGUS PENGAWALNYA LEN!" Guman Mikuo sambil menatap Meito dengan puppy eyes.

"Hahahaha..." Ucap Meito tertawa hambar. _'Salah sendiri kamu kemarin milih jadi Pengawal Len ama Tabib..._' guman Meito dalam hati.

"Ah ya.. Meito.. Siapa gadis ini?" Ucap Mikuo sambil melihat Rin.

"Oh, dia Rin.. Temanku dari desa. Melamar sebagai Giuprin.." Kata Meito mengamati Mikuo yang perlahan menatap Rin serius.

"Entah kenapa.. Aku merasa dia sangat mirip Len.. Dan.. Aku merasakan 'segel' lain dibadannya..." Ucap Mikuo benar-benar serius yang membuat Meito bingung. Meito lalu menatap Mikuo seakan berkata -Apa-maksudmu-?-.

**BRAAAAAAAAAK!**

"Jantung ane copot~ Jantung ane copot~" Guman Mikuo sambil nyanyi karna kaget. Meito sweat drop melihat Mikuo.

"Gomennasai.. Meito-kun dan Mikuo elfa knight! Tapi ini mendadak!" Ucap seorang gadis yang tadi sempat membuat pintu runtuh. Meito kini merinding mendengar pemilik suara itu sedangkan Mikuo cuek bebek.

"... Apapun itu.. Gue ga ikut.." Kata Mikuo sambil memasang muka datar kaya papan triplek. "Ah ya Meito.. Maksudku.. Dia seperti sudah di 'segel' oleh seseorang.. Apa dia sudah menikah?"

"Hum? Rin? Tentu saja belum.. Tapi dia sudah punya anak sih.." Ucap Meito sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja muncul seringaian lebar Mikuo yang tentu saja membuat Meiko dan Meito merinding melihatnya. _'Wah... Ni anak pasti punya rencana aneh kalau udah munculin seringaian lebar begitu.._' Pikir Meito dan Meiko bersamaan.

"Anyway bus way... Kerajaan kita lagi diserang oleh kerajaan hitam!" Kata Meiko lalu menarik Meito segera. Mikuo hanya melihat mereka sampai pintu tertutup rapat oleh Meiko yang menutupnya dari luar. Mikuo lalu menatap Rin yang sedang tidur di kasur. Dia mendekati Rin dan

memengang kalung Rin. 'Kalung ini..' Pikir Mikuo kaget.

"Jadi.. Kau Rin? Gadis kecil yang dinantikan orang 'itu'? Sebaiknya aku memberitahukannya kepadanya.." Ucap Mikuo sambil membelai rambut Rin pelan. Dia menatap sedih Rin. "Apa perkataannya benar.. Aku juga harus membantu Rin.."

* * *

**-TBC/Discontinued?-**

* * *

Rani : ...*Nutup muka pake bantal di kasur sambil merinding*

Rin : ... Nah.. Si Author kenapa lagi kali ini?

Len : *Baca komik RE : Marhawa school..* He? Ga tau aku juga..

Rani : HEEEEEEEEEEEY! NGAPAIN KAMU BACA KOMIK ITU!*ngambil komik yang dibaca Len*

Len : Mang napa? Seru tau!

Rani : APANYA! SESAT! AKU GA BISA TIDUR MALAH!

Len : Hah?

Rani : Baca ni komik keiinget sama game ama filmnya! Mana aku baca pas makan! Mau muntah!

Riu : Salah sendiri.. Udah bagus aku beliin tu komik..

Rani : SALEP TU MULUT SALEP!

Rin + Len : !*natep satu sama lain* Em.. Baiklah para readers... Lebih baik.. Kita hiraukan dua sejoli itu..

Rani + Riu : SIAPA!

Rin : Oke.. Sekarang lebih baik kita minta ripiu ama para readers tercinteh~

Len : Un! Kami minta Ripiu ya? RnR please!

Ripiu.. Please!

.

.

.

v


End file.
